Passing words
by ditzybrat47
Summary: a reply letter to harry from ginny!!! sry it took a while... and it's kinda short but i'm failing a class and i need to get my grade up lol. OK, H/G!!! Short love letters
1. Default Chapter

These characters do not belong to me. Cuz if they did i wouldn't be wastin my time writin my stories on an internet page. I'd be off makin millions publishin my books!   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THis is a letter to Harry from Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry.  
  
It's me, your unnoticed little annoyance. I know that your probably wondering why I'm writing you  
this letter, But you see... I really like you. I don't see how you cant see this, but it's kinda, sorta  
really obvious. Im wondering how you can be like you are. And I just wanted to ask you- no tell you  
that I think your a jerk. Your every girls dream, and every girls nightmare. It's not fair. Why do   
you have to be so handsome? Why do you have to make me laugh, and giggle with your witty humor. Why   
do you have to have those brilliant eyes of green that turn me to stone. Why is it, you have to be so  
nice, so brave, So sacraficial. Why did you risk your life to save me years ago? You could have just   
left me. It would have saved me the heart ache. Instead you saved me. I don't know wether it was because  
you thought it was the right thing to do, Wether you were doing it because Ron asked you too, or because  
you wanted to seem the big strong hero of Hogwarts again. The Daily prophet loved it I know. It was in  
the head lines for weeks, "Boy who lived faces he-who-should-not-be-named again and survives!" "Harry Potter   
saves young girl from death at he-who-should-not-be-nameds hands!" Why do you have to have every girl in Hogworts   
want you. Why were you there to wipe away my tears in my first year. You were my hero then. I don't think  
you knew it, althought everyone else knew. I trusted you far beyond anyone. You were my savior. But Then you  
changed. You became a teenager. You forgot me. Not like you ever knew me, but you avoided me. Your charm  
became your poision. Your sweetness dripped away. Your time went to your friends, your bravery to the   
quiditch feild. You told everyone you wanted a simple life. A life of a regular teenager. You hated that  
you were famous. You looked down apon anyone who called you the boy-who-lived. You date girls who you don't   
like just so you can get your heart broken like the rest of us. But you also abandond us. Me. Everyone   
who looked up to you were forgotten. I saw you grit your teeth when people ask for you autograph.   
I see how you frown when someone wants your picture. But you havn't noticed none of them were from me.   
I didn't want your name. I didn't want your fame, I wanted your love. I wanted your friendship. And you never   
gave it to me because of your selfishness.  
  
you can forget my name. My relation to Ron. My very exsistance. Untill you realize you were put  
on earth for a purpose. To be a hero. I am no one to you. Not a friend. Not a lover. Not someone who   
thinks your a hero.  
  
--Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
plz r/r! If i get 10 saying they want a reply letter from Harry I just may write it!!!! hehe 


	2. Letter 2

just as you all wanted... it's finally here!!!! A reply letter frum HARRY!!!!! lol  
  
------********-------*******------*********---------*******--------******------******-----*********  
  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
I don't see why your so upset with me. I've done nothing but protect those whom I love.   
You may not see it, or understand it, but every friend I make, Every girl I date, is a weapon against   
me. To some my heart is a tool for destruction. Certain people in this world wish nothing but the   
worst for me. By not dating you, i'm protecting your life. And please don't say that you never   
want to talk to me. Without your voice I cannot live on. You may have not noticed but recently you've  
become more of an influence on my life. I wake up hoping to run into you. I go to sleep with your   
name on my lips. My eyes wander the halls and rooms in case I get the chance to catch a glimps of your  
beauty. This is why i've pushed you further away. If anything happend to you in the least I would  
die. I thought that if you figured me not to like you, you would move on and forget me. I would much  
rather live a thousand years with a continuious heart ache to know that you sleep at night unharmed,   
than live even one day and have that be your last. You deserve so much better than what I can offer.  
You deserve a life, a husband, children, a career. You deserve happiness, love, joy and so much more!  
Ginny, there's no hiding it. I love you. Not a petty love that changes after time. A true love that   
will never go away. You are no longer a child, but the woman of my dreams. My love for you grows every  
day more and more untill I think I can love you no more, but I only surprise myself when I find it's   
possible after all.   
Please, I'm begging you with my soul. Please. Never forget me. Never tell yourself I was a terrible  
person. Please never hate me. But please, promise me you will move on to someone much more deserving than I.  
Someone who can keep you safe, keep you alive. Please understand I do this for you.  
  
~With all the love I posses,  
  
Harry   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
hmm do I see a romance evolving?!?!? Ok, you know the drill!!!! 10 more reviews and i'll stick up another letter from  
Ginny!@!# this should get interesting... ok, to sum up this is the triangle that's unfolding.  
  
Ginny loves Harry  
Harry Hates Ginny  
Ginny hates Harry  
Harry Really loves Ginny  
Ginny...Loves Harry??? or does she hate him still?!?! you decide.   
  
caio amigos!!! 


	3. Letter 3

VERY SHORT! SRY!!!!!  
Harry,  
  
Words alone leave my lips parched from my truest emotions. My soul craves nourishment and coolness in this desert world.  
Only with the utterence of your name am I able to quench the pain stirring in my throat. By hearing you say you love me, I am free.   
No longer in torment. Borrowing a line from Romeo, I would rather die a thousand deaths with your love, than live for all eternity  
trying to win it.   
How do you expect me to simply deny my heart it's one true love for the sake of life? Please Harry, I know your heart is true  
but your actions are so giving it hurts. The whole world does not expect you to stop living a life beacuse of a moment. One moment of   
your life, and your cursed. Hexed with a fame you are bound to. You are allowed to love. To feel. To enjoy. Let me love you. Let me feel  
you and please you. Allow me to make you human in one more way.  
You are loved. Cherrished, and valued. I will no longer speak of this unless you ask it. I know you will make the better decision.  
_Ginny_ 


End file.
